


The Bully

by TheGreatYakkini (TotallyInsaney)



Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [1]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, Gen, Protective Siblings, Vandalism, only slightly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyInsaney/pseuds/TheGreatYakkini
Summary: Wakko is being bullied at school by an upperclassman. After a prank goes bad, the middle Warner is left running for his life. However will he get out of this one?
Relationships: Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Domestic Warner Brothers (and Warner sister) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120448
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	The Bully

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Animaniacs fic. I have tweaked canon to suit my needs for this by aging them up slightly, and having Scratchy as their guardian. However, they're still fairly zaney. Just maybe less insaney, and more trying to fit into regular society. If this does well, I may start a series of one shots in this little universe.
> 
> Also, I have never been in or seen a school system that worked this way. As far as I know, it doesn't exist. And thank goodness for that.

Twelve year old Wakko Warner raced through the crowded halls, ducking and dodging people trying to grab him. As he ran, angry shouts could be heard from behind, with the loudest and most angry being a junior named Red.

"I'm gonna rip you apart you little freak!" Everyone moved very quickly out of the way, not wanting to face his wrath. 

When the yelling got farther away, Wakko ducked into a janitor closet to catch his breath and ponder how things got this bad. Well, the current situation was no mystery to him. Wakko had quite simply given the older teen's run down truck a paint job.

He felt that the green and pink zebra print matched quite well with the almost neon yellow rims he had put on. In all fairness though, the paint job had been a suggestion by Dot after confessing to some of the things Red had been doing.

Now, why Red held such a deep dislike for the seventh grader was a mystery. He hadn't done anything to make him intentionally angry. Before that point, the two had never even spoke, aside from maybe that one time Wakko brushed past him in a rush to get to the toilet. And he did apologize after. Unfortunately though, Red seemingly made it his personal mission to torment the twelve year old after that.

It began with shoulder checks in the hallways. Anytime Wakko was within breathing distance, Red or one of his cronies would agressively brush him aside. That very quickly escalated to knocking Wakkos schoolbooks out of his arms, and kicking his things away while he picked them up.

The teachers were no help whatsoever, with their advice ranging from ignoring them to just playing nice. He tried both, extending olive branches metaphorically and literally. The former led to his head being dunked in a toilet and the latter led to him being strung up from the flagpole using the aforementioned branch.

Wakko didn't want to drag Scratchy or Yakko into his situation, simply because he didn't want to burden them. The doctor had enough to deal with by taking the three of them in after their contract with Warner Bros. expired. And Yakko was taking advanced classes on top of being in theatre club and band. There was no sense in causing a fuss over just some dumb jerk.

So, he had decided to find a middle man. Girl, to be more accurate. And Dot wasn't even in the same school, still being in elementary. It was a strange school system, jamming twelve year olds in with seventeen and eighteen year olds, but the school kept them in different wings for the most part.

After a bit of time waiting, Wakko couldn't hear anything. He slowly made his way out of closet, breathing a sigh of relief. 

Unfortunately, no sooner was the breath out when a voice called, "There he is!" And it was back to the chase.

The young toon opened a random door without looking, finding himself in the auditorium where the theatre students were practicing for an upcoming play. In his haste to get by, he barreled through one holding a box of props. Wakko shouted an apology without looking behind him as he rushed up the stairs into a different hallway.

Yakko brushed a few props back into the box as he sat up. He had been on his way to sift through the props they would need for a scene, when a black, blue, and red blur had knocked him off his feet. Just as he was getting to his feet, Red and his ensemble ran in the direction of the blur, shouting angrily.

The sophomore whistled. "I'd hate to see the guy who got on Red's grumpy side." He mused to himself, shaking his head.

One of the seventh grade girls looked at the direction of the stairs curiously. "Hey Yakko, I think that was your little brother they were chasing." She stated worriedly.

Immediately Yakko went into protective mode. "Let the director know. I'm going after them." And with that, he sprinted after them.

Back with Wakko, he had hit a dead end against a row of lockers. Red and his buddies started closing in, cutting off any means of escape. A few more students piled in behind them, crowding around to see what was going on. Red grabbed Wakko by the front of his shirt, pressing him against the locker.

"You really shouldn't have done that. Now, I'm gonna have to really hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it…" Wakko whimpered, squirming in Red's grip.

"Too bad, because I mean this." Red reared his fist back to strike when another voice cut in through the crowd.

"Excuse me! You wanna try that on someone your own size or are you just afraid you'd lose?" 

Red's grip tightened on Wakko until his knuckles were white, eyes looking towards the voice in rage. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

Yakko strolled up to them. "Did I stutter or do you just have problems with listening?"

"Who do you think you are? Mind your business." One of Red's cronies said.

"I'm terribly sorry, we've never met officially. Yakko Warner. And I see you've met my little brother Wakko. So it kinda looks like this is my business." Yakko replied smoothly.

Finally, Red dropped Wakko to turn his full attention to Yakko. "Yeah? Well your little brother messed up my car." The instant Wakkos feet were on the floor, Yakko pulled him back and stepped in front of him protectively.

"And you probably had it coming. I've heard about the way you are with underclassmen. You think if you kick down someone smaller than you, then that makes you some big tough guy, right? When in actuality, only cowards get into fights with smaller guys."

This only served to make Red angrier, if that were even possible. "And what are you then? Some kind of 'real' tough guy?"

Yakko only chuckled. "Not in the slightest. However I am an older brother, which gives me a responsibility to protect and defend my siblings from jerks and pea brained meatheads. Which, looking at you and your stooges, you fit the bill."

Steam was pouring from Red's ears, and everyone but Yakko took several steps back. "That's it! I'm gonna knock your teeth in!" He swung his fist at Yakko, who dodged with ease. Red swung again, and again, and again. But missed each and every time.

"My turn!" Yakko exclaimed, now sporting a pair of boxing gloves. He set to work quickly, giving Red the old one two.

Red stepped forward shakily when Yakko stopped. He raised a fist to retaliate, so Yakko smashed a pie into his face. The force was enough to cause the bully to fall forward.

"Timber!" Yakko called as the older teen hit the ground. The hallway went silent as everyone stared between Red and Yakko. Red's friends looked at each other, as if debating on whether to go after Yakko or not. Yakko merely cracked his knuckles, waggling his eyebrows in a 'come and try me,' manner.

"Screw this." Only one moved forward to help Red up, and then they all fled, not wanting to see what Yakko would do if they stayed. He laughed, brushing his hands together.

"That takes care of them. You ready to go home sib?" Yakko turned back to Wakko, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry." As his older brother led him through the halls, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief.

Sunlight and a cool breeze welcomed them outside the doors, and Wakko breathed it in. Sure, he knew a talking to from both Scratchy and Yakko was coming, but be couldn't find it in himself to care. At the present, he felt safe and secure with his big brother at his side.

And honestly, with Yakko nearby, he felt almost invincible. It was a good feeling.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have other ideas in the works, so if you enjoyed, maybe keep a watch for that. This kinda went off the rails towards the end, if that wasn't clear. I was debating on having a serious fight, but decided that it wasn't really Yakkos style. He's a theatre kid, his weapon is the pen, not the sword. Although I did cheat with the boxing gloves, simply because they felt looney. And I feel that it works. 
> 
> But what do you guys think? Lemme know. And if you have a request, I do take prompts.


End file.
